


Tambien con el corazon herido se puede amar

by graveltotempo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek, you promised you were coming to my house yesterday, and I haven’t seen you. Are you all right?”<br/>“Derek, you left your jacket here, where are you?”<br/>“Derek, can you just answer me?”<br/>“DEREK HALE, ANSWER ME ASAP.”<br/>“DEREK FREAKING HALE, IM DONE WITH YOU.”<br/>“DEREK! Are you ok, buddy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tambien con el corazon herido se puede amar

**Author's Note:**

> Second work in this fandom  
> I sincerely dont know

Stiles was not freaking out. Honestly, he wasn’t.

“Derek, you promised you were coming to my house yesterday, and I haven’t seen you. Are you all right?”  
“Derek, you left your jacket here, where are you?”  
“Derek, can you just answer me?”  
“DEREK HALE, ANSWER ME ASAP.”  
“DEREK FREAKING HALE, IM DONE WITH YOU.”  
“DEREK! Are you ok, buddy?”

Ok, maybe he was freaking out. The hunters were out hunting, and he hadn’t heard from Derek since the previous night. Obviously he was freaking out.

“DEREK, you are pissing me off. I called you a dozen times, where are you?!”  
He tried to call him again, but it went straight to voicemail. “This is Derek Hale, I am sorry…” “ARGH!” Shouted Stiles as he threw the phone across the room. He watched, angry as the phone smashed into pieces, before grabbing the jacket and leaving the house. He took his bike and rode up to Scott’s house.

Scott and Alison were walking towards the boy’s room, when they heard some noises coming from the room. They exchanged a look, and Scott sniffed the air. He relaxed. “It smells like Derek.” He said, as he opened the door. Alison looked inside and arched an eyebrow. “But it’s not him, its Stiles.’ She said, pursing her lips. Stiles didn’t bother looking at them. As he tried calling Derek with Scott’s number. When it went to voicemail for the fifth time, he threw the phone across the room, and only Scott’s trained wolf senses saved the device. Stiles looked really angry and worried. "If you see Derek, tell him I was looking for him.” He said, before quickly disappearing down the stairs. Allison looked at Scott in disapproval. “You are not a very good best friend, you know?” She said. Scott shrugged, kissing her on the lips. “So I’ve been told.” He said, closing the door behind him.

Stiles was beyond worried, now. He was utterly terrified about what could have possibly happened to Derek. It was the first time ever the boy didn’t answer him on the phone, and he was really scared.  
He opened the front door of the Hale’s house, finding it completely empty. Where was him? He put the boy’s jacket on, as salty tears rolled down his cheeks. He let them go as he walked deeper into the woods.  
//  
“Scott, I left my phone here.” Said Derek, leaping in from the younger boy’s window. Both Scott and Alison raised their heads from their science books. Allison smiled. “Now its Derek.” She said. The older boy retrieved his phone from inside Scott’s drawer and turned it on. His phone started buzzing as an infinite number of messages were detected. Derek’s eyes went wide as he read Stiles’ texts. Scott smiled to him. “Oh, Stiles was looking for you.” He provided, helpfully. Derek’s looked at him dead in the eye. “Scott, please tell me you didn’t forget to tell him I was going to be really busy and that I could not make it, yesterday.” He begged. Scott smiled apologetically, as Derek groaned. “He’s got your jacket.” Told him Allison. Derek nodded, before scowling at Scott and jumping out of the house.   
//  
A movement behind him made him turn around and wipe off his tears. And he saw him. The Alpha. Staring at him with his bright red eyes. Stiles didn’t pause to think. He ran.

He knew he could not out run an Alpha, especially in the woods, so he decided to climb a tree. He climbed as high and as fast as he could. The Alpha was just beneath him growling furiously. Stiles tried not to think and not to move as he started shaking the tree.   
Then the Alpha jumped, but was pushed down by something else. Or someone else. Derek was there.

The Alpha moved back, and ran, but Derek didn’t follow him. He shifted back into human form and turned to Stiles. He was still on the tree, shaking. Derek tried to smile at him. “Stiles…” “SHUT THE HELL UP! Its your fault, its all your fault! Where have you been…!” His voice broke as he started sobbing. Derek didn’t know what to do, so he just opened his arms, looking up. “I’m sorry. C'mere?” He asked. Slowly, Stiles started moving, and then jumped off the tree, falling in Derek’s arms. He tried to free himself, but Derek refused to let in. The older boy brushed his lips on Stiles’ mouth and murmured. “I am sorry.” 

Stiles sniffled a bit, but didn’t answer. Derek left him in his arms for a few minutes, before letting him go. Stiles wiped his face with the sleeve of Derek’s jacket, and only now the older boy noticed that Stiles was wearing his jacket. His breath hitched. Stiles was wearing his jacket. His favourite jacket, the one that smelled so much of him that it could almost cover any other scent. Stiles noticed him staring, and blushed. “Oh, sorry…” He stammered as he proceeded to take off the jacket. Derek stopped him. “No, its quite cold. Keep it on.” He said, with nonchalance. Then he motioned to Stiles to move. “Lets go back to my place?” He asked. Stiles nodded.

“Can I ask you a question?” Asked Derek, after they had finally reached the house and Stiles decided to cook something. Stiles nodded as he sat down next to him. He had not said a work since they had left the woods. “Why were you so freaked out when I didn’t answer?” He asked. Stiles stared at him, disbelief written across his face. “I mean, you are Stiles you never really freak out for anything. That was really un-Stilesly of you.” Added the werewolf. Stiles remained silent for a few seconds, before answering. “I was worried for you! I didn’t know where you were, what you were doing or anything! It was driving me crazy, and you didn’t answer, or called me back, and I didn’t know what to do, because you simply were not there!” He blurted out, his cheeks reddening. Derek looked at him, touched. A strange look passed on his face and then he moved towards Stiles, looking determined. And Derek’s phone started to ring.  
  


Both boys jumped, as Derek fumbled with his pocket to find his phone. He answered. “Scott… Yes, I found him… He’s alright… Don’t worry, its fine… I will let him know… Alright, thank you… Bye.” He said, ending the call. He turned to the other boy, smiling a little. “It was Scott. He’s saying sorry for forgetting to tell you that I was not going to be in town, and that your father expects you home tonight.” Stiles nodded. Derek stood up. “I am going to get your bike and my car. You alright staying here alone?” He asked, worry visible in his words. Stiles nodded again as he headed back into the kitchen. Derek looked at him, longingly, before leaving the room.

A few minutes later the front door opened again. Stiles didn’t bother raising his head. “That was quick.” He said. “You waiting for someone?” asked a girlish voice from behind him. This time Stiles turned rapidly, to see Kate Argent standing in the doorway an electrocuting arm in he hands. “Perhaps Derek Hale?” she continued, moving into the room. Stiles eyed her warily. “What do you want?” he asked her, sharply. “Cause, you are not really welcome.” He told her. She smirked. “Careful, little kid.” She said, amused. Stiles scoffed. “I have to ask you to leave again.” He said. Kate moved slowly until she was almost right in front of him. “You should be more careful about who you make your friends and who you make your enemies, Stilinski.” She said. Stiles didn’t back away. “You know my surname. So you know that my dad is the sheriff, then. Sure you want to mess up with the sheriff’s son?” he asked. The woman pursed her lips, and moved back. “Thought so.” He said, smirking. Then his eyes hardened. “And you better leave Derek alone. For your own good.” He said, the threat audible in his words. The woman scowled one more time before leaving the house.

Derek was in seconds later. “Kate Argent was here.” He said, as he checked that Stiles was ok. The boy nodded, blushing as Derek enveloped him in a bear hug. “Oh, man… You are making it so more difficult!” whined Stiles. Derek didn’t let go of him. “What do you mean…?” he started to ask, as Stiles crashed their mouths together. Derek froze for a second, before answering the kiss with as much intensity. He ran a hand through Stiles’ hair, as Stiles caressed his back, biting intently the other’s lip. 

Derek was the one to stop the kiss first. Stiles smiled at him, his eyes unfocused. “I wanted to do that for so long…” he sighed happily, trying to pull Derek in for another kiss. Derek stopped him. “As much as I would love to kiss you senseless right now…” “Then do it!” interrupted him Stiles. Derek rolled his eyes. “As much as I want to make you mine and only mine, dinner is burning.” He said. Stiles eyes widened in horror as he ran in the kitchen.

That night they didn’t have a particular interesting dinner, but they spent the company of each other quiet productively. 

 


End file.
